


Does He Love Me or What?

by AnAngryCat (Gummy_Squid)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy_Squid/pseuds/AnAngryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin get's worked up about letting his child-eating boyfriend go out by himself while Die is upset that his feelings for Crowbar are not reciprocated. The two wayward men talk it out over a joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Love Me or What?

**Author's Note:**

> (Headcanon note: Trace likes anime, but that doesn't affect the plot whatsoever.)

Die was in the living room, he took the chance to enjoy some weed while crowbar wasn’t around. The weed usually keeps him from being depressed and anxious and in that moment, he needed it. Fin was following Trace apprehensively as Trace made his way to the door. Trace was about to leave when Fin pulled him back in, “okay, only thirty minutes, not a second more, you got that?” Fin lectured, Trace sighed, nodded, and tried to go out again. Fin pulled him back, “and I don’t want you to be escorted back here by cops again!”

“Fin! I’m a big boy. You don’t need to worry about me so much!”

Fin grunted and rubbed his face wearily, “ugh, yes I do. You’re hard to handle even when you’re not alone, are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I’m just going to the book store. I don’t need your supervision to buy a book, do I?” Trace gently struggled away and headed down the pathway outside the mansion door. Trace was feeling a little guilty that Fin had to go everywhere with him so he decided he’d make this trip to buy some new manga on his own to give Fin some time to relax but little did he know, it was only stressing Fin out more. He waved back at Fin, “Bye Bye, love you, I’ll be back!”

Fin grumbled and shouted back as he walked away, “o- okay! Stay away from the children’s section! Don’t go near the park, and for the love of god, stay out of trouble!” Die observed them as he took blows of his blunt. Fin closed the door and sighed. Die exhaled loudly when Fin finally noticed him there. Fin reddened, being embarrassed that someone saw him act like that around Trace. He sat on the couch with Die and cleared his throat, he mumbled, “you got any more of that?” he pointed to the joint. Die passed it to him and let Fin deeply inhale it. He leaned back and relaxed as he exhaled.

“You okay?” Die asked air-headedly.

Fin coughed a little and replied, “Yeah, I don’t normally smoke, you know, only when I’m stressed.” Die rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah I hear ya, you’re like the dude’s mom,” he chuckled.

“When you’re with a guy who can’t separate his brain from his stomach, you’d have no choice.”

“He seems… like he’s a big hassle to you. Bein’ with him doesn’t look too good for your health,” Die took the joint back and continued to smoke. Fin scoffed at that statement, he found it humorous that the mansion’s druggy was telling _him_ that he didn’t look healthy. Fin knew he wasn’t wrong, though, he’s started to smoke again after trying to quit, he’s been on and off every diet imaginable with no success anywhere, and he hardly get’s any sleep at night because he worries about Trace so much. “Maybe you should,” Die paused, hesitant for fear of angering Fin, “leave him?”

Fin rubbed his tired eyes and growled, “Right, leave they guy I’ve been with for over 5 years, it’s not that easy to just drop somebody like that, no matter how tough it gets,” Die looked down sadly, he understood how that felt but at the same time he did wish it was easy to forget about someone.

“Even after all this shit he put’s you through, you’re still there for him?” Die finished his joint and asked, “Does this guy even care about what you do for him?”

Fin stared blankly, “I’m… I don’t think he does? I’m honestly not sure, he’s hard to read. That doesn’t really matter to me, though, whether he loves me back or not, I’ll always be there for him.” Die’s eyes watered but he wiped them quickly so Fin wouldn’t notice. “What’s wrong?” Fin asked.

Die turned back and laughed as a little tear escaped him, “ah, I’m so high.” Fin raised an eyebrow and nodded. Die wiped his face again and said, “I envy you, you know that… I wish… I could stand by someone like that no matter how much of a dick sucker they are.”

“Yeah, man, you’ll find someone you can do that to one day… I think,” Fin honestly didn’t think so, Die was a useless druggy for the most part and it was hard for him to imagine Die being devoted to anything else besides his drugs, his voodoo bull crap, or his own dick.

Die looked at Fin, “You know… I thought I did, but it’s so hard to love someone that ain’t ever gonna love you back.”

“I’m going to assume you’re talking about Crowbar since you only ever seem to be crying about him. Don’t you guys fuck all the time?”

“Yeah, we fuck, we do that a lot, that’s all he ever wants but then he pushes me out of his room in a hurry and never wants to cuddle.”

“While I understand that’s sad and fucked up, you have to realize, Crow’s a dumbass that is certain he’s not into men when I literally hear him fucking different members of the Felt every night who isn’t Snowman.” Die rested his cheeks on his hands sadly.

“I know, he’s stupid and a jerk who gives terrible blowjobs but I love him… I love him so much and hate his stupid ass and I wish I didn’t think about him at all cause’ he doesn’t love me. Sometimes he looks at me in a way that’ll make me feel good but then he’ll turn around and blow me off again like I’m nothin to him.”

Fin hesitantly patted his back, he’s pretty certain Die doesn’t shower so he didn’t want to touch him more than he needed to. “Crow’s just confused and an ass, he might like you? A little? Might…” Die smiled thoughtfully. The door opened a moment after and Crowbar came walking in with Trace who was holding a few volumes of manga.

“C-Crowbabe?” Die stuttered in surprise.

Crowbar scowled at the nickname, “I just went to the bookstore and I found Trace there… alone,” he glared at Fin.

“Sorry, he didn’t want me to come for some reason.” Trace sat closely to Fin, Fin asked, “So you didn’t get into any trouble?”

“Um, no? I don’t think so, Crowbar came and yelled at me for something that I don’t remember then he made me buy my manga and he drove me home.” Fin looked at Crowbar in concern.

“He was bending the pages of the books, I just told him to learn some fucking manners,” Crowbar declared. Fin rolled his eyes; at least it wasn’t something awful this time.

“But Fin,” Trace tugged at his sleeve and held up his books for Fin to see, “look! I got the last 3 volumes of K-on! Do you want to read them with me?”

Fin sighed and blushed a little, and then he chuckled and said, “yeah, let’s go to my room now and we can do that.” Trace smiled, his smiles were like when dogs are given treats and it was always too adorable to Fin. Fin put his arm around Trace’s as they walked to his room, leaving Crowbar and Die together.

Crowbar sniffed, “It smells like illicit activities in here, were you smoking pot again?”

Die laughed stupidly, “Shit, you are so fucking lame when you try and look cool.”

“And you’re a little bitch who smells like shit,” Crowbar reprimanded. Die gazed and giggled. “Don’t laugh, Die, your shitty behavior is no laughing matter.” Die burst out laughing. Crowbar scowled, “whatever, anyways, I found this while I was at the bookstore,” he handed Die a novella for children, “I remember I liked it as a kid and I thought you might enjoy it… if you’re even literate anyways.”

Die looked at the cover in amazement. It looked like some story about a prince or something but the fact that Crowbar got him anything meant he thought about him. “T-thanks,” Die uttered.

Crowbar blushed; he turned his face away and walked briskly down the hall. Die smiled and turned to the first page of the book. He looked at all the pictures and never read a single word.


End file.
